crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Creatures
This is a list of all creatures, species, and animals that exist in the '''Crossed Destinies' world''. A Angel Angels (天使 Tenshi)' are high-class spirits of the ''Aurus Region. They are portrayed to be tall, pale, and very beautiful. They have white, bird-like wings on their back, don light-colored clothes and have the power to heal. Animal Spirit '''Animal Spirits (動物の精神'' Doubutsu no Seishin'') are the spirits who were animals in their past life. Given a spirit form, they are able to bend the elements to protect their home. Very few are given the advantage of being reborn as a human. Examples: *Shuichi Mitsune- formerly a fox spirit who could control the element of plants Avatars The Avatars (アバター Abataa)''' are the highest-ranking officials in the world of magic, the Avatars are a group of superior beings who live between life and death. They are known to other as the "Kings of Legends" and have lived over a million years. Their duty is to watch over humans and creatures alike, making sure the balance between them is right. If something is amiss, they correct it- through force. There are 10 Avatars in all, each named after a color in Latin and wear colored robes that correspond with their name. It is said even the Creators over-power them, and are seen as their enemy; this resulted in the extinction of Creators. C Creator '''Creators (クリエイター Kurietaa) '''are an extinct human race. Not much is known about this rare and coveted species. Legend has it that a Creator is a being who has the power to create anything they desire, including other beings; human, creature, and animals. They also have the power to alter the timeline without any serious alteration. In other words: they can create whatever they want without the consequences of logic or physics. Creators were once known as the early race of humans whose abilities could overcome the gods. But fearing and being jealous of humans who would become superior to them, the Avatars were in constant war with them. Because of the constant war, the Creators became extinct. Later years reveal that there are three surviving Creators. Examples: *Ariel Annabelle "AA"- a Creator and member of the Art Club. She aspires to be a manga-ka. *Bey Tentsuri- Another Creator and member of the Art Club. She aspires to be a novelist. *Luna Twilight- Another Creator and member of the Art Club. She aspires to be the #1 sharpshooter of Neo Terra. D Demi-God/Goddess '''Demi-Gods (半神 Han Kami)''' are the offspring of a human and a god, demi-gods take on the forms of humans and have the powers of a god. Very few exist due to the law of anyone entering the Aurus Region. Demon '''Demons (悪魔 Akuma) '''are evil spirits with corrupted minds and hearts, demons have nothing but evil intentions on their mind. They are the physical masses of every negative energy, emotion, and thought clustered into a single being. Their only wish is the complete annihilation of the human race. E Element-Bender '''Element-Benders (エレメントベンダー Eremento Bendaa)''' are a very rare class of humans who have the ability to control the elements. There are 8 types of element-benders: fire, water, earth, wind, wood, lightning, ice, and darkness. There aren't many, but benders who can weild more than one element exist. Examples: *Touya Kagami- a water element-bender F Familiar '''Familiars (使い魔 Tsukaima)''' are spirits who are created to protect their master, someone who has untrained special powers. The familiar protects their master from anyone who wants to harm them while their master trains their powers. Once their master's powers have been polished, the familiar is given the choice to either stay with their master or to leave and be given the chance to live as a human. G God '''Gods (神 Kami) '''are the ultimate rulers of good, gods exist to govern the world and its creatures. Their sole mission in life is to watch over, govern, and guide humans and their other children. H Human '''Humans (人間 Ningen) '''are the majority ruling creatures that inhabit the Earth, humans have been living on Earth since the beginning of time. They are seen as filthy and greedy to most creatures, but wise ones truly see that humans are the most powerful beings in the world, even over power the gods, because they have one thing immortals do not have: they value their limited lives and thus have a lot of love, friendship, and forgiveness. Examples: *Gentle Sakura- the princess of Russia, known to have been descended from ancient Russian kings *Akira Hayden- a young boy descended from ninja clans *Kiba Inukami- a human boy raised by wolves *Bey Tentsuri- a normal human girl from the Ardor Region *Luna Twilight- a human girl who is a huge weapon-fanatic M Mage '''Mages (魔法使い Mahou Tsukai) '''are powerful beings who have the ability to weild magic. They are the classification of good magic-users who use their powers to help others and support nature. Examples: *Yuuki Kimihara- a snow mage S Sensitive '''Sensitives (区別 Binkan)''' are another rare class of humans; humans are the only creatures on Earth who are unable to see or sense other legendary creatures. Shinigami '''Shinigami (死神 Shinigami)''' are Japanese grim reapers, they are the protectors of life and death. Their mission is to harvest souls whose physical forms are no longer of the Earth and guide them to the Palace of Judgement, where they stand by them until it has been decided that they will be sent to either Heaven or Hell. Other missions they can recieve is to investigate mysterious deaths that have some supernatural cause. Examples: *Hayate Syra- a former serial-killer-turned Shinigami. He is charged with investigating mysterious deaths with supernaturla causes. Spirit Guide '''Spirit Guides (精神ガイド Seishin Gaido) '''are high-class beings who guides and watches over their master to their destiny. They can take on whatever form their master desires when summoned; whether it's human or animal. They are also capable of turning into a weapon Examples: *Reaper- Gentle's spirit guide, a white being who can transform into a human, wolf, and scythe. He has the rare ability to cleanse any evil aura V Vampire '''Vampires (吸血鬼 Kyuuketsuki)''' are the legendary creatures of the night; pale-skinned beings who partake in blood to survive. Because of recent vampire hunts, most of the vampire population has been cut in half. Some see them as pure evil, while others sympathize with them and see them as lonely souls. They are the sworn enemies of werewolves. Low-class vampires hate crosses, garlic, sunlight, and water. Very few pure-blooded vampires exist. Examples: *Zero Akashiya- a human-turned vampire W Werewolf '''Werewolves (狼 Ookami)''', like the vampire, is another legendary creature of the night. They are capable of transforming into fierce horse-sized wolves who can rip anything to shreds, even titanium. Their most fearsome forms are when a full moon comes out, makign them into true monsters. They are the sworn enemies of vampires. Low-class werewolves hate silver and wolfsbane. Very few pure-blooded werewolves exist. Those who are not werewolves but are able to transform into wolves similar to a werewolf are called as such. Examples: *Yasashii "Yashi" Sakura- a human who is capable of transforming into a wolf Witch '''Witches (魔女 Majou), like mages, are beings who are capable of weilding magic. They classify female mages who use their powers based on natural medicinal remedies and helping nature. But most are sterotyped to be evil creatures born from fallen magic-users, who cause chaos, disease, murders, sucicides, etc. Examples: *Ariel Annabelle "AA"- a powerful witch known as the Emerald Witch of Bonds. She uses her magic to help others if they pray with a 4-leafed clover